


Winter Lights

by DisgruntledMinion



Series: Winter [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: AU: Home is where the heart is. Love will guide you home. Home isn't a place, it's a person. Or so went the sayings. For Ciel, home is with Sebastian, wherever that might be. Seb/Ciel





	Winter Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Late Christmas story! I've actually been sitting on this story since about...2013? I'd forget about it usually until the summer and then promise to post it in time for winter, but then forget again until it was too late. Rinse and repeat, several times. I promised myself I'd post it this winter, then work/life hit - as usual - and instead of waiting until the end of the year, I said screw it and I'm posting it now. This is the final story in the winter series.

Sharp wind rattled the windows, making a whistling noise as it passed through the seal between the windows and the wall. Ciel shot them a nasty look before burrowing himself further into the nest of blankets that covered the couch. At his feet, Soot stirred from underneath her blanket and a single eye peered out from beneath the folds to glare at him. Ciel glared back, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her – if only barely. They both hardly tolerated each other and only their love for Sebastian kept them from killing each other in the middle of the night.

And Ciel had no doubt that Soot would find some way to accomplish the deed if given the right chance.

He snorted at the thought and turned his attention back to the television that played quietly in the background. On screen, the weatherman continued to gesture at the map, pointing out the different temperatures across the state and then the nation. The man looked excited at the low numbers that flickered across the green screen and Ciel secretly wished for it to malfunction, if only to provide some sort of amusement.

Much to Ciel’s dismay, the weather program ended with no errors and the news program jumped over to sports. Ciel groaned and turned the television off before tossing the remote on the coffee table. A quick glance at the clock over the TV showed that it was after six o’ clock and Ciel resisted the urge to double check the time on his phone. He knew all the clocks in the apartment read the correct times. Sebastian had a thing for the clocks running in sync. 

The blankets rustled as he tugged them tighter around his body as the windows rattled once more from the wind. Even Soot seem to curl in on herself more at the howling noise. The windows didn’t have the best seal around them and Ciel long since gave up trying to stop the drafts that crept through the thin gaps. It seemed that no matter how much effort he put into shoving towels and old shirts at the bottom of the windows, the frigid air still found its way inside.

Even now, Ciel could see the curtains that covered the living room windows move back and forth. In a creepy way, it looked as though the apartment came to life; a steady inhale and exhale that made the curtains move with each breath. 

Ciel shuddered at the thought and grabbed for his phone. His fingers thumbed the device open and hit the redial button, calling Sebastian once more. His toes wiggled inside fuzzy socks as the phone continued to ring and Ciel gave a disgusted groan when the voicemail picked up again.

“Sebastian,” he started, trying desperately not to whine. “Where are you? You’re usually home by now and the weather is bad outside, and I’m-I’m just concerned okay? Please call me and let me know you’re okay.”

Message complete, Ciel set the phone off to the side and tried not to worry any more than he already had. The bad weather probably meant bad traffic, and Sebastian’s commute typically took thirty minutes on a good day. With the weather the way it was, Ciel could only guess how long it would take to come home tonight. Still, over an hour and half in traffic seemed extreme, and Ciel twisted the ring around his finger. A new nervous habit he picked up soon after the wedding.

He toyed with the ring for a few more minutes before heaving himself up and off the couch. The crisp air seemed to attack his warm body and Ciel dragged the blanket with him as he padded over to the kitchen, searching for some hot tea. Through the blinds in the small kitchen window, Ciel could make out the blinking Christmas lights from the neighbors next door and silently wished for the set that sat somewhere in the storage building he shared with Sebastian.

Their apartment, though cozy most of the times and quaint, wasn’t large enough to house some of the larger pieces of furniture they owned between them. Sebastian’s large bed took up most of the space in the bedroom, leaving just enough space for a tiny dresser that Ciel owned. The mismatched set – the bed frame a dark cherry and the dresser a lighter oak color – drove Ciel insane and he yearned for a complete set in the room. 

The lack of space at times made it hard to celebrate the holidays like Ciel wanted. He grew up with a large Christmas tree in the living room each winter and a warm fireplace with stockings on the hearth. Their tiny apartment couldn’t provide the space for a large tree, but Sebastian did buy a small tree the previous year that barely made it to Ciel’s knee. He lovingly informed Ciel that he had a similar tree when he lived aboard and was the only Christmas decoration he could put up during the holidays.

Ciel dubbed it a Charlie Brown Christmas Tree, but couldn’t bring himself to throw it away. Something was better than nothing, and it fit perfectly on their entertainment center where Ciel managed to hang stockings just under it. Sebastian jokingly taped a picture of a fire on the television They opened presents next to the faux fire and pathetic tree, enjoying Christmas morning together for the first time as a married couple.

Best Christmas ever, in Ciel’s mind.

For their second Christmas, Ciel had no doubt they would repeat the first year but this time, Ciel intended to add some candles to the mix. Romantic and perfect for giving off some heat that their fake fireplace couldn’t provide.

He snickered at the thought and poured the scalding water into a mug. Steam curled up into Ciel’s face and he inhaled the scent with a deep sigh as he wrapped his hands around the drink. Tomorrow, they would have to go out and buy some candles before the stores closed for the holidays. And pick up some more candy canes. Between the two of them, they could eat an entire box in a day and Sebastian promised to make Ciel his famous peppermint hot chocolate.

A quick check in the cabinets showed a single candy can remaining in the box, and Ciel snatched it up for himself. He tossed the box away and made his way back to the couch with drink and candy cane in each hand. He felt bad for eating the last one, but it wasn’t his fault Sebastian wasn’t home yet and didn’t bother to call.

Ciel sniffed and checked his phone again, hoping for a missed call or text. The screen only reflected the time when he looked and Ciel ran a hand over his face. He nearly spilled his drink over his lap when the phone started to vibrate across the coffee table, startling him. Ciel fumbled to set his drink down and grab the phone at the same time, breathing a sigh of relief as Sebastian’s picture appeared on the screen of his phone.

“Where the hell are you?” Ciel demanded as a greeting.

“Hello to you, too,” Sebastian said, voice warm and familiar in Ciel’s ear. 

Ciel clicked his tongue. “Don’t act all coy, Sebastian. You’re really late and I sat here for an hour or so worried about your sorry ass,” he snapped, silently fuming but feeling more relieved than truly angry. He never believed he would turn into the domestic type – sitting and fretting about Sebastian just because he wasn’t home on time – but Sebastian somehow managed to coax out the hidden side of him. Funny what love could do to people.

Over the phone, Sebastian hummed softly. “I’m sorry, Ciel,” he said. “I didn’t want to fight with traffic and all the accidents on the highway, so I stayed later until it cleared up. I didn’t think you would worry this much.”

“Shut up,” Ciel said, his cheeks burning. “You’re on your way home now, right?”

“Yes,” Sebastian answered. “And the extra time that I put in at the office means I don’t have to come in for a half day tomorrow. We can spend all of Christmas Eve together.”

A warm smile stretched itself across Ciel’s lips at the words and he cradled the phone closer to his ear. “I like that,” he said honestly. “Maybe we can go ice skating after sleeping the morning away?” 

It felt like far too long since they had a chance to relax over the holidays – or even during the year for that matter. Sebastian’s job kept him busy and didn’t pay near what it should, and Ciel’s class schedule meant that they hit and missed each other more times than not throughout the year. Ciel hated that they always seemed so busy and had to plan time to spend with each other, but he would take even the limited times with Sebastian than not. 

“I like the sound of that,” Sebastian said. “Since we can sleep in tomorrow, do you want to go look at Christmas lights tonight? Claude said he found a nice neighborhood nearby that has some good lights.”

“The weather?” Ciel questioned, glancing at the curtained windows. He could still hear the wind howling outside and could only imagine how cold it was.

Sebastian made a soft noise. “It’s just wind. It hasn’t started to rain yet and we can turn back if it starts.”

Ciel bit his lower lip, debating the idea as he curled his hands around his mug. He enjoyed looking at Christmas lights more than he wanted to admit and even though the weather promised to turn nasty later in the night, he still couldn’t stop the yearning desire to get out of the apartment. “So long as you promise a warm car and Christmas music,” Ciel said. “Then I think I’ll come along for the ride.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sebastian said. “I’ll be home in about fifteen minutes. Can you get Soot in her carrier by then so we can take her with us?”

“Excuse me?” Ciel asked and shot a dirty look at the cat in question. “Why does she have to come with us?”

Sebastian chuckled. “I think she would enjoy a trip out of the apartment as well. Gives her a chance to see some new sights.”

Ciel huffed. “You just missed her all day and can’t stand the thought of not seeing her for at least another hour or so,” he accused. “Sometimes, I’m not sure who you love more. Soot or me.”

“If you have to question that, I think I need to further convince you of the answer,” Sebastian said, despite knowing that Ciel only teased him. 

“Do you have something in mind?” Ciel asked as he stood up to get Soot’s carrier. She perked up as he pulled it out of the small laundry room and gave a cry as Ciel placed it on the floor. 

“I think I do,” Sebastian said, voice dipping low and husky, and Ciel shivered at the tone. “I’ll show you later tonight if you want.”

Ciel swallowed the whine that threatened to bubble up in his throat. “I want,” he said. “But for now, just get home safely and maybe I’ll have something warm for you to drink during the drive.”

“Sounds good,” Sebastian said. “I’ll see you in a bit. Love you, Ciel.”

“Love you, too, Sebastian,” Ciel repeated and waited until the call disconnected before setting the phone aside. He took a second to suck in a deep breath before letting it out in a single gust. Despite being married for a year now, Ciel never tired of hearing Sebastian say those words. And he never tired of saying them back to Sebastian. 

At his feet, Soot curled around his ankles in small figure eights as she cried loudly. Ciel rolled his eyes at her but picked her up and set her carefully in the carrier. Her head poked back out and she attempted to jump out of the carrier before Ciel could catch her. They struggled against each other for a moment, Soot fighting valiantly to wiggle free from Ciel’s hands and Ciel trying desperately to keep her escaping. In the end, Ciel managed to get the top zipped closed with minimal damage to both parties.

Soot yowled unhappily and pawed at the carrier, trying to get out. Ciel snorted and toed the edge of it, making her bat at his toe. “Sorry, kitty. It’s what Sebastian wants. Sorry that you hate it,” he teased. Soot gave another disgruntled noise and Ciel couldn’t help but laugh. She probably thought they needed to go to the vet.

He let Soot get comfortable and acquainted again with her carrier as he went to the kitchen to make Sebastian a cup of tea. He poured the water into a large thermos and let the tea steep while he searched the kitchen for something small to eat during the trip. Ciel hummed as he pulled out some crackers and a package of Christmas cookies from above the stove, and set them next to the tea. He bounced eagerly on the balls of his heels in excitement, too anxious to sit back down.

Every year, they went out to look at lights for several nights throughout the holiday. They both had a soft spot for them, and it became a tradition well into their third year of dating. Something about the beautiful lights drew in Ciel. The way they lit up the night with a multitude of colors and danced about in a joyous way. They never failed to put a smile on his face and Ciel looked forward to seeing Christmas lights every year.

Ciel shuffled into the bedroom to gather one of the thick blankets that made up the mess on their bed. It looked more like a nest than an actual bed, with dozens of different blankets covering the mattress. It gave them the perfect place to burrow and snuggle against one another, and otherwise sleep the day away if given the chance. Even if half the blankets ended up on the ground come morning. 

He plucked one of the fleece blankets from the mess and carted it back into the living room in time to hear his phone ding with a text message. A message from Sebastian flashed across the screen, saying he was downstairs and ready when Ciel was.

Excited, Ciel gathered the items and hefted Soot’s carrier off the ground. He almost rushed outside without a jacket in his race to see Sebastian, and Ciel sulked as he trudged back inside the apartment with the wind slicing through his pajamas. “Glad Sebastian didn’t see that,” he told Soot as he shrugged the jacket over his shoulders. She meowed up at him and continued to paw at the blankets lining her carrier in an attempt to burrow away from the cold.

Once dressed, Ciel stepped outside and locked the apartment tight behind him. He hurried down the steps and out to the front of the building where Sebastian sat patiently with the car. Warmth greeted him as he slid into the car and Ciel sighed in content at the heated seats. He took a few moments to settle in, placing the food at his feet and the drinks in the cup holders, before turning to Sebastian with a wide smile.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey yourself,” Sebastian answered, looking just as goofy as he always did in his customized ski hat. Ciel couldn’t wait to see Sebastian’s face when he gave him a new this Christmas. One just as colorful and endearing as his old one.

Ciel huffed and rolled his eyes. “Come here,” he said, reaching across the console to tug Sebastian into a heated kiss. His hands came up to cup Sebastian’s cheeks, fingers stroking the warmed and smooth skin as they kissed.

Sebastian pulled back a few moments later, lips swollen and wet, but his eyes dancing in the dim light. “You would think we haven’t seen each other in years with that type of greeting,” he teased and snuck in another quick kiss.

“I have my reasons,” Ciel grunted as Sebastian shifted the car out of park and pulled away from the curb. 

“I’ll make sure to come home later then, if that’s the type of greeting I’ll get from now on,” Sebastian said. His hand reached out, easily finding the opening to Soot’s carrier and slipping his hand inside. “And hello to you too, pretty kitty.”

Soot cried loudly and butted her head up against his hand. Ciel made sure she stayed inside after Sebastian pulled his hand away, focusing on driving as they pulled out onto the main road. “Should’ve left her home,” Ciel grumbled. “And next to you stay late without telling me, I’ll shave her. You have been warned.”

“Dully note,” Sebastian answered as the car moved easily around the curves in the road. The wind buffeted the car, making it drift slightly across the pavement and Ciel stared out the front window in silence so Sebastian could focus. “You can put some music on if you want,” Sebastian said, breaking the silence.

Ciel complied with the request, content with the peaceful quiet in between them, but still yearning for Christmas music. Soft jazz floated through the speakers as Sebastian merged onto the highway and absently, Ciel stroked Soot’s head as the buildings rushed by the car. A few of the shopping centers boasted strings of lights around their rooftops, illuminating their tall peaks and arches as they reached for the sky. Overhead, the darkened clouds blocked out any moon light and the white lights only seemed to cast fake stars along the horizon.

The pavement rushed by underneath their tires and Ciel rested his head against the window as they passed the long stretch of stores that seemed to line the side of the highway. He knew where Sebastian planned to go as soon as the older male started to exit the highway ten minutes later, letting the car glide down the ramp. While their large city seemed more commercial in appearance at first glance, only the locals seemed to know that the true residential areas stayed tucked behind the storefronts.

Nestled carefully behind a thick stretch of trees, cozy houses with yards and fences littered the area like a secret treasure. Ciel personally found the area charming and appealing, and more than once, they drove through the vast neighborhoods to look at the lights. The residents living there never failed to impress and tastefully decorated their houses and trees with lights. Every year seemed to bring something new and it never failed to tickle Ciel’s inner child.

“Which neighborhood first?” Sebastian asked.

“Let’s just go in order. We can always come back tomorrow and the day after,” Ciel answered and brought up the thermos to sip at his tea. “You want some?”

Sebastian shook his head as he slowed to a stop at a red light. “Let’s go back to front,” he said.

Ciel shrugged. “That’s works for me. So long as we get to see at least two neighborhoods tonight, I’m good.”

A low chuckle left Sebastian’s mouth as the light turned green. They passed through two more lights before Sebastian turned into the first community. The entrance way boasted lights on its entrance and two animated reindeer that looked as though they bowed in welcoming to everyone who drove by. Ciel admired them briefly before they vanished behind the car and Sebastian made the turn for the first street, slowing the vehicle down to a slow crawl.

The first two houses they passed didn’t have any lights or decorations up, keeping the entrance of the street bathed in darkness, but Ciel didn’t let the lack of illumination bring him down. He could see soft glowing yellow lights further down the road, with small dancing colored lights intermixed throughout the traditional yellow. It made Ciel smile and he pulled back the cover on Soot’s carrier so she could poke her head out to enjoy the lights, too.

The music on the radio switched to a gentle piano and cello rendition, and Ciel let the music and surroundings pull him in. In a strange way, the lights and music felt like coming home, and put Ciel at ease. Here, with Sebastian – and even Soot, if Ciel had to admit it – he never felt more comfortable and safe. It brought back happy childhood memories and Ciel looked forward to making new memories and experiences with Sebastian. It made him look forward to the future, despite the hidden dangers and uncertainty that constantly lurked in the distance.

Just for once at least, he could pretend that the undefined future didn’t exist. Only Sebastian and this moment remained, wrapped around Ciel like a warm blanket, and Ciel accepted the embrace with welcome arms.

“That’s a nice one,” Sebastian said as they worked their way up a short side street that ended in a cul-de-sac. “I like how they placed the lights along the driveway and grass. It really makes the rest of the house pop from the rest of their neighbors.”

“I bet they did it to make it easier to park during the winter,” Ciel said, snickering at the thought. “It looks like a runway almost.”

Sebastian smiled. “Says the man who can’t park in our covered parking spot without trying at least three times.”

Ciel batted at Sebastian’s arm. “Hush. Not all of us can park like a pro.”

They left the cul-de-sac. “You’re just jealous because you can’t back up like I can,” Sebastian teased and the car came to a stop at an intersection. “Which way?”

“Left,” Ciel answered and adjusted the blanket on his lap. “And yes, you found me out. I’m so incredibly jealous that you can back into any parking spot without issue. A talent that I seemed to miss acquiring in my youth,” he drawled.

“I knew it,” Sebastian said, voice smug but filled with laughter and Ciel could only roll his eyes.

Times like these made Ciel grateful for the easy banter he shared with Sebastian. They built their relationship on the lighthearted arguing and playful remarks, and while some would see their relationship – marriage now – as dysfunctional and prone to fall apart within a few short years; Ciel refused to listen to them. What he shared with Sebastian, and what Sebastian shared with him, was their own. No one else could dictate how they should interact with each other. No one else knew them better than they did.

Maybe it was the young love speaking – still fresh and running high on the honeymoon stage still – but Ciel knew that what they shared was strong. It was theirs. And Ciel wouldn’t want things any other way.

“Oh, look at that one,” Ciel said, pointing out a house practically dripping in lights and decorations. Icicles ran along the length of the roof and around the windows, while long strands of colored lights circled around the tree tops and curling around the trunks. Two moving reindeers dotted the yard, and further back, two more stood attached to an illuminated sleigh. They looked poised and ready to dash off into the night, carting a sleigh full of presents.

“They put a lot of effort into it,” Sebastian said. “It looks nice. The small candles in the windows are a nice too.”

Ciel nodded and Sebastian eased the car further along the road. They passed several blank and dark houses, and Ciel resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at them. The empty houses looked depressing next to the lit ones, and Ciel absently scratched Soot’s ear. “We should get some lights to put up in the living room window,” he said. “Nothing big or fancy, but something small couldn’t hurt, right?”

“Sounds good to me,” Sebastian said, reaching down to pick up Ciel’s hand and press a kiss to the back of it. “We already know how gloom the apartment complex gets during the holidays.”

Ciel beamed at Sebastian and squeezed his hand. “We can pick the lights up tomorrow from the storage shed and then go ice skating.” He licked his lips. “After we spend the morning in bed, of course.”

“Of course,” Sebastian stated, his voice lowering to a seductive tenor that had chills racing down Ciel’s spine. “Let’s hit up one more neighborhood and then head home. Get a head start on those plans.”

A soft hum vibrated Ciel’s throat as Sebastian crossed the main road and drove into the next community. The houses here looked smaller than the previous ones did, but they were no less cozy with their dancing lights and vibrant decorations. In the soft glow of the streetlights, Ciel could just make out the greenery that decorated the poles. He admired them and silently applauded the efforts the community put into decorating. 

While Ciel liked all the neighborhoods that lined the main road, this one always ranked number one on Ciel’s list. He adored the architecture of the houses and the small but still large enough for a dog lawns. Everyone had their own space and the houses weren’t so large that they looked intimidating and imposing at every turn. They made Ciel feel welcomed and the warm community spirit was the proverbial icing on the cake.

Another street led to several more beautifully decorated homes and Sebastian stopped in front of one. “What do you think?” he asked, nodding at it with his head.

Ciel analyzed it with a critical eye. Large thick bulbs lined the yard, drawing the viewers’ attention up to the lone tree in the front yard that had strands of lights running around the base and up into its branches. More lights outlined the peaks and slopes of the roof, using the same larger bulbs from the yard to tie everything together, while thin strands of icicle lights lined the overhang. “I like how they did the roof,” Ciel said. “It helps balance out the whole house so nothing looks overdone and overshadowed. They even decorated the railing and posts on the porch. I like that.”

Sebastian nodded. “Me too,” he said and eased the car into the driveway. “Let’s get a closer look.”

Ciel sputtered. “Sebastian,” he hissed and yelped as Sebastian grabbed Soot’s carrier after he shut off the engine. “Sebastian! You can’t just get out and walk around someone’s yard because you like the lights, you nitwit.”

“Why not?” Sebastian asked, amused smile gracing his lips. “The sign over there says ‘for sale’ so I have a feeling they really wouldn’t mind.”

Blue eyes darted over to the sign in question before Ciel scrambled out of the car. “That doesn’t mean anything, Sebastian. You’re going to get us in trouble!” He stood by the car as Sebastian made his way up the walkway to the front porch. In her carrier, Soot cried loudly as the wind whipped against them and Ciel could smell someone’s fireplace nearby filling the air with its smoky scent. Ciel shivered as another gust cut through a gap in his jacket and made his eyes water. Dancing from foot to foot, Ciel weighed his options before hurrying after Sebastian. “You’re going to get us in trouble,” he repeated once he reached Sebastian’s side.

“I just want to see the floorplan,” Sebastian stated.

“At seven in the evening in this awful weather?” Ciel snapped. “We could always come back tomorrow. You know when it’s lighter out and not so fucking freezing? And when we’re less likely to get arrested!”

Sebastian hummed. “Doubtful,” he said and tested the handle. “Hmm. Locked.”

“Of course,” Ciel seethed, shivering in his boots. 

Sebastian examined the lock. “Did you know that Claude taught me how to pick locks in high school?”

“I’m not surprised,” Ciel muttered under his breath before the words registered in his mind. “No, Sebastian. Don’t you fucking dare break into this house.”

“I won’t,” Sebastian answered and straightened. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. “I have the key right here. Breaking in would be a bit of an overkill, wouldn’t you think?”

Ciel didn’t say anything, too stunned as the key and doorknob turned under Sebastian’s hand. The door swung open with an easy motion and the soft glow of the interior lights spilled out onto the porch. Heat rushed out to join it and from the inside of the house, Ciel could smell a fireplace burning in the hearth.

“Come on,” Sebastian said, stepping inside. “It’s freezing out here and we’re letting the cold air inside.”

Numbly, Ciel followed Sebastian and let the door shut behind him. He let the warm air engulf him, as he stood confused in the entranceway of the decorated house, trying to make sense of everything that happened in the short period. “What?” he finally asked, turning to Sebastian for any sort of answer. He watched as Sebastian set the carrier down on the ground and opened it up, letting Soot crawl out. Her nose sniffed the air before she bounded off to explore the house. “What?” he asked again.

Sebastian smiled, a hint of anxiety lingering in crimson eyes. “Merry Christmas, Ciel,” he said, spreading out his arms. 

Ciel stared at him, trying to process the words and discovering that for the life of him, they didn’t want to compute. He heard them perfectly, but understanding took a little more effort. He swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump stuck in his throat before he could speak the words that bubbled at the base. He could see the anxiousness building in Sebastian’s eyes, bleeding into his features with each passing moment that Ciel didn’t say anything and he held up a finger.

“Did you,” he started and sucked in a deep breath. “Did you buy the house?”

He had to ask. He had to know. Because they couldn’t afford something like this. Renting an apartment was one thing, but buying a house was another. Sure, they could make the monthly payments more than likely, but owning a house entailed so much more than renting an apartment. And as much as Ciel wanted to feel excited and fawn over the house – because it was beautiful and everything he wanted all wrapped in one – a part of Ciel felt furious that Sebastian didn’t include him in deciding this. 

“No,” Sebastian said quickly and took a step forward, reaching for Ciel. “Fuck no,” he repeated and Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness,” he muttered.

Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him. “I wanted to buy it, I can admit that,” he said. “But I know we’re not there just yet.”

Ciel buried his face into Sebastian’s chest. “So what, you rented it out for the night or something? Like a hotel?”

A chuckle. “Something like that,” he said. “I made a deal with the owner of the house to give us a trial run, if you will. We get the house for the next two days and if we like it, we can rent it for a couple hundred cheaper than our apartment. Add in the bills and whatnot and we’ll pay about the same as we do for our apartment.”

Blue eyes peered up at Sebastian. “How did you manage to do that?” he asked suspiciously.

Sebastian grinned. “I know a guy who knows a guy, who put in a good word for me,” he said. “I had some friends help me decorate the place tonight so I could surprise you. I wish I could’ve given you a true house for Christmas, but this is the best I can do.”

“Sebastian,” Ciel said and stood up on his toes to peck Sebastian’s lips. “It’s perfect, thank you. I’m sure you’ve done all the number crunching, so I won’t ask for the details right now, so give me the condensed version. Can we do this? Can we afford to live here without struggling to meet ends?”

Ciel knew Sebastian wasn’t a fool. Sebastian crunched numbers and ran them for the fun of it, and he understood finances far better than Ciel ever could. If Sebastian said they could afford to rent the house without incurring any hardships, then Ciel would trust his word. And Ciel knew, more than anything else, that Sebastian wouldn’t risk their future or livelihood to make Ciel happy on Christmas with a new house they couldn’t afford. 

A knowing smile flickered across Sebastian’s face and Ciel let his husband draw him in close. Arms snaked around his waist and Sebastian’s head tilted down. “We can afford it,” he whispered, eyes dancing under the soft glow of the dining room lights. “I got a raise last month, too. Even without it, we would’ve been fine, but it doesn’t hurt to have some cushion in the bank, just in case.”

Ciel grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. “Come here you,” he growled playfully and tugged Sebastian’s head down so their lips crashed together. His hands tightened in Sebastian’s jacket as they kissed, open mouthed and sloppy. When they pulled back, Sebastian’s lips glistened and Ciel couldn’t stop himself from raising up on his toes to lick at them again. “Give me a tour of our house?” he asked against Sebastian’s mouth.

“With pleasure,” Sebastian murmured.

He looped his arm around Ciel’s waist and coaxed him further into the house. The layout proved simple, a single story with a long hallway that would eventually lead to the living room; or so Ciel guessed. Just off the small foyer, two bedrooms sat opposite of each other and Ciel could already see them turning the one closest to the street into an office. For once though, they could have a spare bedroom for guests and Ciel could finally drag his furniture out of the storage unit.

They wandered down the hallway after thoroughly investigating the two bedrooms and Ciel found himself falling in love with the cozy house with each room he saw. It wasn’t large, unlike the house he grew up in, but they didn’t need a large place. If Ciel were honest with himself, this house was exactly what they needed. 

“Oh, I see why you liked this house,” Ciel teased as they stepped into the kitchen. “Look at all the space you’ll have to cook.”

Sebastian laughed, the sound deep and rich in his chest. “It helped me make the decision, that’s for sure,” he admitted and ran a hand over the countertop. “I can’t wait to cook Christmas dinner here for you and future meals, of course.”

Ciel chuckled and pressed another kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. He gazed out into the dining room that sat just off the kitchen, separated by cool tile floor. Just on the other side of the table, he could make out the backyard from the kitchen lights and Ciel couldn’t wait to inspect the area tomorrow. Maybe, he could finally convince Sebastian that they could get a dog. Ciel crossed his fingers, but wouldn’t hold his breath for another Christmas surprise. This alone was more than enough for one year.

Next year though, Ciel firmly expected to find a puppy under the Christmas tree.

“Sebastian,” Ciel said suddenly, and wandered over to the dining room table. “This is yours.”

A quick look around the living room and the surrounding walls made Ciel realize that several familiar pictures already hung up on the walls. His eyebrows furrowed and it didn’t take Ciel long to remember that the bedroom set in the second bedroom was his furniture. 

“You really did plan this,” Ciel accused, hands on his hips. He tried to look stern, but the playful smile that crossed his lips made him look anything but.

“I had hoped,” Sebastian admitted and guided Ciel into the living room. “I wanted you to feel like you were coming home. To know what it felt like to walk through a door and know instantly that the place was yours. I wanted you to love it.”

“I do,” Ciel murmured and his fingers spun his wedding ring around his finger. “And I love you, too. I still can’t believe you did this. Plus, the fireplace. You truly know me.”

Sebastian hummed. “I try,” he said, leaning down to draw Ciel into a kiss again. His hand came up to cup Ciel’s cheek in a tender embrace while his other hand rose to curl around the back of his neck. Compared to their earlier kiss, this one moved slower, more sensual. It threatened to pull all the breath out of Ciel’s lungs and leave him lightheaded, swimming in Sebastian’s embrace. He felt safe and loved, in the circle of Sebastian’s arms and Ciel sighed into Sebastian’s mouth; some days he couldn’t believe this man wanted to stand beside him as equals.

Yet here they stood, ready to take another step in their shared life and Ciel couldn’t feel happier. This was his life now. His life with Sebastian. And even with the ups and downs, the crazy cat, and the arguments that erupted when things got too tight, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Sebastian was his, just as much as he was Sebastian’s. And he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Teasing fingers traced down Sebastian’s back and followed the curve of his pants. “Now,” Ciel purred, drawing Sebastian’s attention to him. His fingers drew a path around Sebastian’s waist, brushing over the jut of a hipbone before coming to a stop just above the covered groin. “Fuck me by the fireplace.”

Crimson eyes darkened, pupils blowing wide with arousal and Ciel felt Sebastian’s hips jerk against his hand. Once, very long ago when they first started dating, Sebastian confided that one of his life’s goals was to have sex in front of a fireplace – with a cracking and roaring fire in the hearth, of course. Ciel teased him for being a romantic, but the words never left him and as the years passed, Ciel found his love of fireplaces growing. A side effect of living with Sebastian, Ciel supposed. 

But now, they actually had a chance to fulfill that fantasy and Ciel wasn’t about to pass it up. What better way to christen their new home than in front of the fireplace?

“Little minx,” Sebastian growled as his hands settled on Ciel’s hips, fingers dipping below the waistband of his sweats. “Teasing me by saying something like that.”

“Oh, I’m not teasing,” Ciel said, breaking away briefly to shut off the main lights in the house until the only lighting that remained came from the fire. “I want you to fuck me here until we both can’t move and we fall asleep in front of the fire. Then, in the morning, I’m going to ride you until you can’t think straight before we even think about starting to move our things into our home.”

Sebastian cursed and reached for him in the darkened room. He pulled Ciel into his arms for a rough and sloppy kiss that left Ciel’s lips tingling when Sebastian pulled away. “Stay here,” Sebastian growled lowly and darted away. 

Ciel watched, amused with Sebastian’s actions. He loved getting under his skin and making him so flustered that Sebastian couldn’t think straight. He might relinquish control to his husband most nights they fell into bed together, but Ciel knew who really controlled whom under the sheets. With just the right flick of his eyes or soft sigh, Ciel could make Sebastian come undone and turn him into a pile of putty in his hands. A heady feeling, but one that Ciel took care not to abuse.

There’s was a relationship of equality and understanding. They belonged to each other and Ciel couldn’t imagine it any other way.

He looked up as Sebastian padded back into the living room with a pile of blankets. They fell to the floor with little finesse and Ciel toed them. “I’m actually surprised you didn’t have a bed already made out here in front of the fireplace,” he admitted as Sebastian started to spread out the soft material. “And you know we could start sooner if you didn’t do this.”

Sebastian’s motions paused and his head tilted up to look at Ciel, expression serious in the light of the fire. “I would never take you on the floor. Not like this,” he said and turned back to his work, adjusting the top sheet so they didn’t soil their good blankets. “You deserve more than rug burns on your knees and back.”

Ciel couldn’t stop the small smile from flickering across his lips. “You’re too good to me,” he said softly and reached down to tug off his shirt.

“Never,” Sebastian murmured as he reached for him. Warm hands came up to curl around Ciel’s hips and Sebastian nuzzled his bare stomach, slowly growing warm by the heat of the fire. “I could never be too good for you. You deserve it all and then some.”

A warm, open mouth kissed pressed itself to Ciel’s skin, and he hummed lowly at the feeling. His fingers threaded through dark hair as Sebastian’s mouth continued to mouth across the expanse of Ciel’s stomach, kissing and licking its way from one hipbone to another. Sebastian paused at each one, tracing the curve with his tongue and nipping at the skin. Ciel sighed at the actions, feeling his body warm at the simple touches as his body slowly grew more aroused.

He could never tire of the way Sebastian treated him. As though he were something special that deserved respect and loving attention. The softness and devotion always made Ciel feel loved, and he arched into Sebastian’s touch. He knew what Sebastian would say, if he could hear his thoughts. He would claim that Ciel was something special and that he deserved every speck of love and affection he could give. It made Ciel’s knees tremble and threaten to give out underneath him.

Never did he think he would find someone like Sebastian. Find someone to love him so deeply and so thoroughly. Every night he went to sleep and every morning he woke, Ciel thanked his lucky stars that he had Sebastian next to him.

“I love you,” he blurted out.

Crimson eyes flickered up to look at him and Ciel felt lips curl against his skin in a warm smile. “Love you too,” he murmured against the softness of his stomach. He leaned back, sitting on the nest of blankets before gesturing with a hand. “Come here.”

Ciel went willingly, falling into the open arms with a soft sigh and an even softer kiss on his lips. For several moments, they stayed tangled in each other’s arms and exchanged lazy kisses and touches. Fleeting things left to tease and arouse, building up the anticipation that thrummed just beneath their skins. It left Ciel’s skin tingling with each touch until after too long, he felt ready to vibrate out of his skin. His fingers traced over the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt and followed it to the bottom. “This needs to come off.”

Sebastian pulled away just enough to tug the fabric over his head and toss it across the room. “Better?”

“Much,” Ciel answered and skimmed his fingers down Sebastian’s chest. “You’re beautiful.”

“As are you,” Sebastian said without any pause. His hand rose to trace Ciel’s cheek. “So damn beautiful, Ciel. Don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Ciel snorted with laughter. “I think I should say that,” he said as Sebastian pushed them back to lie on the blankets. He looked up at Sebastian, the fire tossing dark shadows over parts of his body and highlighting other parts. It made him look ethereal, skin glowing in the soft firelight. 

“We’re both lucky,” Sebastian said, his bangs framing his face as he hovered over Ciel. “I think we can agree to that.”

“Yeah,” Ciel breathed as Sebastian ducked his head and captured his lips once more. 

His arms rose to drape around Sebastian’s neck, drawing him closer until their bodies pressed flush against each other. Their hips rocked together slightly, a low burning friction that threatened to build and mount if they continued at their current pace. Ciel ignored the feeling for a while longer, too focused on the way Sebastian’s mouth felt against his own. How Sebastian threatened to draw the very air out of his lungs and maybe his soul along with it.

He whimpered when they finally broke apart and he gazed up into dark eyes. “Fuck me, Sebastian.”

“No,” Sebastian whispered, leaning down to nibble at a patch of pale skin on the curve of Ciel’s neck. “I’m going to make love to you.”

Ciel buried his face into Sebastian’s neck. “Only you would say that,” he said, thoroughly embarrassed by the corny but honest words that fell from Sebastian’s mouth. He had to admit though, that when Sebastian uttered those words, they made him feel cherished. No matter how sappy they sounded. “Such a romantic,” he mocked, face still burning, but a pleased smile teasing his lips. 

Sebastian didn’t rise to the bait as Ciel hoped. Instead, his fingers trailed down Ciel’s body, mapping out the curves and lines that made up his figure. Ciel arched into the touch with a low hum reverberating deep within his chest. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body already, brought about from the heat of the fireplace and as Sebastian’s fingers continued their path south, the light touch threatened to bring gooseflesh to the surface.

Warm lips soon joined the soft caress of Sebastian’s fingers as together; they ignited and stroked a fire deep within Ciel’s body. The fires danced about on Ciel’s skin as Sebastian continued to pepper his body with kisses and teasing touches that had Ciel withering on the pile of blankets. His arms rose again and stroked down the strong body that hovered over him, needing something to anchor him before the fires within threatened to consume him.

“Sebastian,” he whimpered as teasing lips stopped just above the waistband of his pants. Ciel’s hands idly played with dark hair, the only part of Sebastian that Ciel could hold now, and he rolled his hips. “Please.”

He didn’t need to beg or even voice his need, Sebastian knew what he wanted just by his actions. After several years of living together and coming together under the sheets, Sebastian knew his body as well as he knew his own. Every sigh and moan translated into a different language that only they understood. With a simple touch and a soft sound, they could convey an entire sentence. Yet, for all that they understood their silent language; Ciel knew Sebastian liked hearing his voice in bed. Hearing him plead, beg, and moan his pleasure.

Therefore, Ciel voiced his desires, groaning loud and long as Sebastian divested him of his pants. Cool air swept across his skin before the warmth of the fireplace began to warm his body. Ciel watched through half lidded eyes as Sebastian took the time to kick off his pants as well, and he let out a mocking wolf whistle. “Look at that sexy man,” he said, reaching for Sebastian’s hips. His fingers rubbed over his hipbones, purposely avoiding the throbbing need that jutted out from Sebastian’s groin. “Come here.”

Sebastian’s body draped over his and they both hissed at the contact between their bodies; pleasure dancing along down their spines as they slowly rocked against each other. Ciel’s fingers kept a firm grip on slim hips, while his other hand gripped the back of Sebastian’s neck as they continued to move. Above him, Sebastian’s head dipped to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss that had them panting into each other’s mouth. 

The heat coiled and burned hotter in Ciel’s belly, making him curse and toss his head back at a particular rough roll of the hips. “More Sebastian,” he moaned and let his legs spread wider.

“I’ve got you,” Sebastian answered and slipped down Ciel’s body once more.

Ciel panted heavily in the darkened room, eyes staring unfocused up at the ceiling. The flames from the fire cast dancing shadows along the ceiling, and if Ciel let his imagination drift away from him, he would almost think of the shadows as the Milky Way. Endless clouds projected up on the ceiling of their home, with smatterings of stars tucked along the way. Each crackle and pop from the fire was a new star coming to life before his very eyes.

He hummed and drew his attention away from the shadows as Sebastian’s fingers brushed over the inside of his thigh as they worked their way higher. Two fingers pressed inside him and Ciel breathed out a soft sigh, forcing his body to relax and bend to Sebastian’s touch. Each hook of Sebastian’s fingers made him keen and press back against the searching digits, until his voice pitched with pleasure and Ciel could practically hear Sebastian’s smirk.

Sweat pooled in the dip of his stomach and beaded along the curve of his forehead, making his bangs plaster against his face. A quick look at Sebastian showed that he looked just as mussed; skin flushed pink from both arousal and the heat of the fire. Ciel groaned at the image and let his head tilt back against the blankets again. He couldn’t stand to see Sebastian looking so debauched. Not when he usually looked so composed and in control of himself. Seeing the opposite on him made lust pool deep within Ciel.

A whimper left his throat when Sebastian pulled away, leaving him feeling empty. The feeling didn’t last long, and Ciel hummed as Sebastian settled between his thighs once more. The sheet rustled under them as Sebastian knelt over him and Ciel wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist as their bodies came together with a soft sigh; a feeling akin to coming home. The boundaries between their bodies vanished, so that Ciel didn’t know where he ended and Sebastian began. 

Two pieces of a puzzle connecting with just the simplest of pushes; interlocking to form a tight and steady hold.

Their bodies moved together in a dance they knew all too well. Sebastian’s hands on his hips not acting as a guide, but more as an anchor for Ciel as he arched up more in Sebastian’s touch. His body ached to feel every inch of Sebastian’s body against his. To feel the slick slide of sweat between them and the fast, heavy beat of Sebastian’s heart against his chest. The muscle thrummed against Ciel, joining the symphony of sounds that filled the living room. The labored panting and soft murmured words that passed through the heated air.

Sebastian’s hand trailed up his side, the way eased by the sweat that trickled down the body, and reached for his hand. He grasped it in a tight grip just above Ciel’s head as his back bowed in an effort to press their lips together and Ciel’s legs tightened around Sebastian’s waist to pull him closer. Their fingers tightened around each, silent communication passing between them as their motions grew more frantic. 

Ciel’s cries pitched higher, more desperate as he tumbled towards the edge, barely holding onto Sebastian. His chest tightened, filling with emotions for Sebastian that threatened to smother him before they spilled over. Words flowed from his mouth like water, speaking verses of adoration as best he could and only hoping that Sebastian could understand the babble. 

He wailed as Sebastian took him in hand and his body shook through his release after a few simple strokes. His limbs trembled as Sebastian continued to rock his hips, searching for his own completion and Ciel’s nerves tingled with lingering pleasure with each drag against his body. Ciel’s mind remained blissfully blank as Sebastian’s motions grew erratic and his hand raised lazily to brush against the curve of Sebastian’s cheek, sending him over the edge at last.

Ciel marveled at the action and felt a brief spark of pride that something as simple as a caress could bring Sebastian to completion. Faint sparks jolted throughout his body, chasing up and down his spine as Sebastian moved weakly against him before finally settling, sweat trickling down the side of his face and breath falling hard from his mouth. 

Their eyes caught, dark in the shadows of the dying fire, and without having to say a word, Sebastian leaned down to meet Ciel halfway for a tender kiss. Ciel hissed as Sebastian slipped from his body and lowered himself to curl around him. Searching fingers traced his face and Ciel’s eyes flickered shut at the loving touch. He let Sebastian touch where he wanted, skin still sensitive and prickling from the drying sweat, and sighed at each brush over a tender spot.

Sebastian’s fingers made their way back up to Ciel’s face and his thumb swept across Ciel’s lower lip. He pressed a kiss to the pad of the finger and watched Sebastian through his lashes. “Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you, too,” Sebastian answered back, just as soft and voice filled with affection. 

Ciel wiggled closer, drawing a content noise from Sebastian as their bodies pressed together. Behind him, the fire popped and tossed out weak light in the dying embers. They cast Sebastian’s face in darker shadows, but even in the dark, Ciel could still find crimson eyes. He wanted to say more, to express how much he appreciated the house Sebastian gave him and how much he treasured the love Sebastian had for him, but the words caught at the base of his throat.

He swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that sat there, but it refused to move. Blue eyes blinked as Sebastian’s hands skimmed down his sides again, the touch fleeting and barely there as they basked in the warmth of the fire. It soothed the pressure in the back of his throat, loosening it enough that Ciel could force down the emotions that threatened to choke him.

“Thank you,” he said. The words simple but filled with more feeling that Ciel thought he could convey. 

Instead of answering, Sebastian simply smiled and closed the gap between them, capturing Ciel’s mouth in a soft kiss. He didn’t have to say anything or do anything else. Ciel already knew what he meant with just the simple but tender kiss.

_You’re welcome. I love you._


End file.
